Verbrannt Erde - Die Stadt im Spiegel
thumb|120px|right|Seite 15 thumb|120px|right|Seite 16 thumb|120px|right|Seite 17 Janny Timm präsentiert mit Verbrannte Erde ein Abenteuer in der World of Darkness. Dieses ist das fünfte Kapitel. Quelltext *Einleitung *Kapitel 1: Auf der Heide *Kapitel 2: Der Wolf, die Stadt und die Nacht *Kapitel 3: Wir sind alle Verdammt *Kapitel 4: Die Ghostly Galleon *'Kapitel 5: Die Stadt im Spiegel' *Kapitel 6: Wiedergeburt *Dramatis Personae Die Stadt im Spiegel Hoffentlich ist die Gruppe jetzt mit dem Spiegelmann allein. Sollte es nicht so sein, muß alles erstmal angehalten werden, und eine Begegnung am nächsten Abend eingeleitet werden. Auch dieser Vampir schläft natürlich am Tag, und steht für Gespräche nicht zur Verfügung. Der Gefangene redet erst, wenn er mit der Party allein ist. "Hört mal, Leute, es tut mir leid, wenn ich vorhin (gestern) etwas despektierlich gewirkt habe. Ich bin etwas im Stress, wie Ihr sicher versteht." Der Spiegelmann will wissen, was mit seinen Agenten passiert ist, scheint sich aber nicht viel Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er hat vielmehr den Spielern etwas zu erzählen: "Euer Chef hier, dieser Awgus, der ist komplett durchgedreht. Er hat sein ganzes Rudel selbst erzogen. Die haben alle einen Knall, wie er, ist ja logisch. Ihr müßt euch nur mal diesen dicken Motorradfahrer ansehen, oder ihm mal zuhören. Da wird doch alles klar, oder? Der große Wolf versucht hier, so eine Art Elysium für Jungwölfe einzurichten, ohne Kampf und Wyrm und allem. Alle äußeren Einflüsse hält er für verderblich. Wenn ihr ihm dabei querschießt, seid ihr die nächsten, Leute. Natürlich gibt es Vampire in Hamburg. Als Awgus hier auftauchte hat er so gewütet, daß sie sich ein wenig bedeckt halten, aber sie sind da." Spiegelmann bietet an, der Gruppe einen Vampir auszuliefern, wenn sie ihm zur Stärkung eine Pint Blut zur Verfügung stellen. Wenn die Gruppe darauf eingehen sollte, kann gleich das nächste Kapitel angegangen werden. Wahrscheinlich gibt man sich aber zögerlich. Als Beweis seiner ehrlichen Absichten verrät der Spiegelmann an die Party. "Denkt an mich, ich brauche nur eine Pint, um die nächste Nacht zu überstehen, mein ganzer Organismus nährt sich durch Blut, ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, das ich euch mit so ein bisschen Lebenssaft davon hüpfe." Vielleicht spürt ein Spieler der Wahrheit nach, und erkennt, daß der Gefangene nicht lügt, er kann wirklich mit nur einem Blutpunkt in Sachen Kraftgewinnung nicht viel anstellen. Für diese Nacht ergibt sich keine Gelegenheit mehr für die Jagd, denn die Sonne geht auf. Es gilt nun, die Ghostly Galleon sonnendicht abzudichten. Schließlich hat Awgus doch klargestellt, daß ihm an dem Spiegelmann liegt (hat er doch, oder?). Tagsüber hat die Gruppe Gelegenheit, das restliche Rudel kennenzulernen. "Was tun sie denn hier?". Inokentij Nikolaevic Mudrjonov ist ein Silver Fang aus der Klischeekiste. So hat er sich angewöhnt, mit jedem, außer Awgus in der dritten Person zu sprechen. Gegen morgen betritt er die Kneipe, um sich seinen russischen Kaffee zu machen. Obwohl sein Verhalten vordergründig arrogant und abweisend wirkt, ist er doch verzweifelt neugierig auf alle Nachrichten von außen. Für eine gute Unterhaltung ist er schließlich bereit, die Party im Laufe des Tages zu einem weiteren Mitglied des Rudels zu führen. Wird er nach dem Namen des Packs befragt, wundert er sich "Wieso Namen, haben Rudel denn Namen, war noch nie nötig, wir sind doch die einzigen hier." Nikolaij gefällt die Ruhe, die es im Norden gibt. Er unternimmt häufiger Streifzüge durch den ganzen Norden bis nach Rußland. Die Grenzen des Protektorats zu überschreiten ist jedoch keinem von ihnen erlaubt. Wenn das Pack Nikolaij von Kämpfen erzählt, wird er Awgus' Meinung bestätigt sehen. Im Stadtpark treffen die Spieler und ihr Führer auf Hoffnung-Unserer-Zeit, kurz Huz. Huz ist der Theurge im Rudel. Da Awgus selbst aber Ahroun ist, kann Huz seine Anlagen nicht entwickeln. So sitzt er den ganzen Tag auf einer großen Wiese und kifft. Ab und zu wechselt er, und unternimmt Streifzüge durchs Umbra. Hier trifft er die selbstbewußten Weberinnengeister, und unterhält sich mit ihnen. Er streift nicht viel in der Welt herum, und hat über Anweisungen von Awgus keine Zweifel. Huz und Nikolaij werden zwischen Entsetzen und Befremden hin und hergerissen sein, wenn die Party ihnen von der Welt der Garou berichtet. Der Zeitvertreib ist natürlich Sache der Gruppe, doch auch am Tag können unangenehme Dinge geschehen. Auf dem Weg zum Ghostly Galleon erspäht die Party Tresenschlampe (alle Hamburger Garou haben ihre Namen natürlich von Awgus) im Gespräch mit einem auffällig gekleideten Mann. Tresenschlampe winkt sie heran. Staatsrat Peter Hinz ist im Auftrag der Bundesstaatsanwaltschaft unterwegs. Er hält ein Photo, das Awgus in jungen Jahren zeigt vor die Augen der Gruppe: "Kennen sie diesen Mann?" Er beschuldigt Awgus diverser terroristischer Aktivitäten. Unter Androhung, mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl für das Ghostly Galleon zurückzukehren, verabschiedet er sich schließlich. "Ohjeh, das könnte hiermit zusammenhängen." Tresenschlampe weist eine Schachtel mit Revolverpatronen vor: "Awgus macht da Geschäfte mit einem Waffenhändler, den sich dieser Hinz gerade geschnappt hat. Auf Wunsch übergibt Tresenschlampe der Gruppe die Packung, sie enthält Silberkugeln im Format .45 cal. Wenn es Abend wird kehrt auch Awgus zurück, der Vampir erwacht, und es wird Zeit für eine Aussprache. Es sind folgende Lösungswege denkbar: Die Gruppe bietet Awgus an, mit nach Porter zu jagen, und nutzt diese Zeit um dem Spiegelmann das Blut zukommen zu lassen; ODER: die Party stellt sich offen gegen Awgus, und versucht möglichst viele der Garou auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, gegen alle seine Schützlinge wird Awgus nicht kämpfen, sondern aufgeben, und sich der Gerichtsbarkeit der Gets stellen; ODER: die Gruppe konfrontiert Awgus mit den Vorwürfen, dann wird er versuchen sie aus der Stadt zu werfen, und er hat einen geladenen Revolver. Das Abenteuer geht noch etwas weiter, wenn sich die Gruppe für die erste Lösung entscheidet.... The boys are back in town The boys are back in town, Thin Liizzy Weiter geht es mit Kapitel 6: Wiedergeburt. Janny Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Janny Timm